The present invention relates to vehicle accessories and particularly a pivot down tray/container holder combination.
There exists numerous vehicle storage compartments, such as center consoles located between front seats of a vehicle with covers that can be opened for storage of items therein. Further, such consoles frequently include container holders which can be extended for use as, for example, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,184. Some proposals have included both container holders and storage trays independently as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,633. Although these and other various compact container and storage compartments provide essential storage for a variety of items including containers, there remains a need for a compact and flexible storage system which allows for the holding of items in a readily accessible position as well as providing one or more container holders which can be selectively moved to provide temporary storage of items other than cylindrical containers. This invention addresses the remaining need for a flexible, compact storage system for vehicles.
A container holder/tray combination comprises a housing for mounting to a vehicle, which housing defines a recess for receiving at least one container holder. A cover is pivotally mounted to the housing for covering the container holder and housing recess when in a closed position. When the cover is moved to a first open position, it presents a surface defining a tray. At least one container holder is movably positioned with respect to the housing and tray between a first position coplanar with the tray for holding a container and a second position within the housing exposing the tray. The tray, in one embodiment, includes an area adjacent the container holder serving as a support surface for items. In a preferred embodiment, multiple container holders, which are independently movable, are provided. The resultant structure provides a high degree of flexibility for storage of drink and food containers and other items.
These and other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following description thereof together with reference to the accompanying drawings.